priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 26 - That Girl Finally Makes Her Debut-dechu!
'That Girl Finally Makes Her Debut-dechu! '''is the 26th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on December 27th, 2014. Plot ''After winning the Paradise Coord in the Christmas Grand Prix, the girls meet get to know the mysterious girl, whose unicorn friend predicts her debut. Is this the debut of a new rival for the girls? Summary After winning the Christmas Grand Prix, Laala is asked to pick a number out of the lucky lotto box. Laala picks out the numbers 12 and 31, which aren't very lucky numbers. Meganii explains that the next item on the road to becoming Divine Idols is to win the Paradise Tiara and then the Paradise Dress. The next day, Mirei runs into Headmistress Gloria on her way to PriPara, and Gloria suggests that she and Mirei should go to PriPara together - along with Rina. Meanwhile, Laala and Nao spend some quality time time together at the cafe, leading to some fans talking to Laala and Headmistress Gloria chasing Nao and Laala around. The two quickly make it on a gondola, where Rina almost plunges down to her doom. When Meganii comes to the vacuum's rescue, Gloria soon develops a small crush on the handsome butler; but he is lovestruck by Rina. Laala and Nao then trade Friends Tickets. After Nao goes home for the night, Laala finds Faruru, who starts talking to Laala, Akai then finds Laala and leads her to a fortune telling tent where she meets up with her friends. Inside, Faruru and Laala find a fortune telling cat who tells them Faruru's future, the cat tells them the world might soon come to a sudden stop, suddenly, a unicorn who happens to know Faruru grabs the girl in a huff, Laala tries to catch up to her, but with no avail. Later on, the girls then get on stage to sing "Realize!". Meganii then announces the debut of a new idol, who happens to be Faruru. Faruru introduces herself and sings "0-Week Old", in which she unleashes a new Making Drama along with it. Everyone cheers and applauds this mysterious new idol, leaving both Kuma and Usagi very jealous; the unicorn then reveals herself as Faruru's manager. The winner of the Paradise Tiara is then announced to be Faruru. The girls walk out of PriPara with thoughts of their own about Faruru, they then go back to their old competitive selves, when they hear a bell to signal a brand new year. Major Events * Faruru makes her official non-cameo debut. * It is revealed that if someone wins a Paradise coord competition, the won pieces will be taken from the winner(s), and given to the new winner(s). ** This meant that due to her victory, Faruru wins the Paradise Tiara; and also receives SoLaMi♡Dressing's Paradise Shoes. * Faruru was able to jump to the final level of Debut class, on her first concert. *SoLaMi♡Dressing disbands in the episode. Character Appearances * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Dorothy West * Leona West * Kuma * Usagi * Faruru * Gloria Ookanada * Meganii Akai * Akai Meganee * Rina * Sophie's Fan Club * Unicorn Trivia * This episode is Faruru's debut episode. * This is the final episode of 2014. * This episode is the last episode to have Miracle ☆ Paradise and Shining Sparkling Runway as the opening and ending themes. * Faruru's Cyalume Change Aura was revealed to be made up of gears. *Kuma stated that Faruru has the Prism Voice. *0-Week-Old is the second solo song to debut, the first being Solar Flare Sherbet. *A team resembling Beef or Chicken or Fish appears in the montage of teams Videos Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes